Light And Darkness Intertwine
by Mythical-Goddess
Summary: I took elements from all the different Digimon seasons and created a whole new story. There will not be any characters from the original shows. If u think u might flame, then please dont bother reading this ff! Trust me, its going to be interesting!
1. The Strange Books

Mythical_Goddess: Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame! Thanks! Im not very good at writing, so there maybe a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes! Please forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters!  
  
  
  
Aurora's POV   
  
'Why did I listened to Grandpa and get a summer job? Why did I chose this place to work?' I questioned myself in my head.  
  
"Hey! Little girl! Come over here and get me a drink!" shouted a large man at a crowded table.  
  
"Coming!" I shouted and walked quickly toward the crowded table number 6. "What kind of drink would you like, sir?" I asked politely.  
  
"Get me 9 bottles of Light Bud!" ordered the large man.  
  
"Sure sir, be right back," I answered and walked to the big refrigerator at the corner. 'Great! Its going to hard carrying all that beer!' I thought.  
  
"Hurry up!" roared that large man with anger.  
  
"Yes sir," I replied quickly and carefully walked back to Table 6. "Here are your 4 bottles of beers, sir."  
  
"You are a little pretty lady, huh?" said the large man and pull me toward him.  
  
'Oh my god! This is so stupid! Ow! His grabbing me too hard!' I cried in my head. "Let me go this instant you pervert!"  
  
"What do you think you are doing, sir?" asked a familiar male voice.  
  
"Mind your own business, you little brat!" barked that large man.  
  
"Sir, we are opening a restaurant here! Not a striping club!" shouted the male voice with anger.  
  
"Well, maybe u should consider the idea!" shouted the large man equally. "Lets go, man! We won't be coming here for a long time!" and with that he just left.  
  
"Ow," I said and rubbed my redden arm. "Thanks Bonehead!"  
  
"No problem, well be careful around that guy," answered the Bonehead, Kyle.   
  
At the Park After Work- Aurora's POV  
  
'Why did I have to work in that restaurant? ' I asked myself again. '*Sigh* Oh well, grandpa will come home soon anyway. I'll just have to tell him about..'  
  
"Hey boss! Look who we've found!" said a man with a smirk.  
  
"Its that little brat from that stinky restaurant!" a large man came to my view and he was that guy at the restaurant who tried to pull me to him.  
  
'Oh no! Not them again' I said to myself. "What do you want this time?"  
  
"We want some revenge!" shouted another man beside his boss.  
  
"Now, come here!" ordered the large man and tried pull me toward again.  
  
'I can defend myself!' I shouted in my mind and clenched my fists. "Take this!"  
  
"Ow!" screamed that large man and loosen his grip on me. He covered his left eye, "You little monster! What did you do to my eye!?"  
  
"All I will tell you is don't mess with me!" I shouted bravely.  
  
"Man! Get her!" ordered that large man.  
  
"Yes sir," and they all ran toward me.  
  
"You just don't learn do ya?" I asked with a grin. "Well, I'll just practice my self-defense moves now!" I kick the first guy in the stomach, then punched the second guy in the face and continued to fight. After a few minutes 8 men were lying on the ground with their hands cover the part of their body that I hit. "Had enough?"  
  
"Aaah, Lets go! This isn't over yet, you brat!" shouted the boss.  
  
"Oh, but I think your men should be in the hospital for a while," I said sweetly with a smile seconds before the men slowly got up and ran away.  
  
"Nice one, Amethyst!" said a familiar male voice while clapping his hands. "But one thing! You have to be careful not to expose yourself while fighting with a mini skirt like that."  
  
"The name is Auroa!" I shouted at him and felt my cheeks burning red. "Did you happen to see anything?"  
  
"If I said yes, would you have used those moves on me?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Um. of course!" I shouted while blushing heavily. "I'll kill for sure!"  
  
"Well in that case, no," answered Kyle quickly with a smirk. "I didn't see a thing."  
  
"You think I can trust ya, huh? Well, your so wrong!" I said and began to chase him.  
  
"Oops, AH!" Kyle yelled and began to run as fast as he can. "See if you can catch me!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! You wont get away with it!" I shouted and chased him around the park. "Come back here!"  
  
~~~~~After 15 miutes~~~~~ Normal POV  
  
"Yeah! I won! Finally!" said Kyle happily and jumped around Aurora. "After all that time, I finally win once!"  
  
"Well, I guess basketball practices helped," said Aurora with a smile. (They always have races for who can run home the fastest) "Hey! Look what is that book doing on my front door?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you shouldn't touch it," suggested Kyle.  
  
"Its just a book, Bonehead! What can it do?" asked Aurora while picking up the book. The book had a strange picture on it. It was a girl in a weird outfit with pure white wings. "The Prophecies Of The Legendary Digimons. What? What is digimon?"  
  
"I have no idea," responded Kyle. "Huh? Hey! That's a book on my front stairs too!"  
  
"Oh, lets see what it says!" said Aurora.  
  
"Ok, well lets see," obeyed Kyle while picking up his book. There was also a picture on it, it was the same picture expect it was a boy. "This book has the same title of that book you have."  
  
"I wonder what this is about?" Aurora asked Kyle and he nodded simply. "Let go and ask our parents."  
  
"Right, call ya when I get an answer!" shouted Kyle and went inside his house.  
  
~~~~Inside Kyle's house~~~~~  
  
"Mother, did you order this book?" asked Kyle and showed his mother the strange book.  
  
"No, I didn't order any book," replied Kyle's Mother, Susan kindly.  
  
"Oh, ok thanks for your time Mother!" shouted Kyle and ran up stairs to call Aurora.  
  
~~~~Phone Call~~~~  
  
"Hey, this is Aurora speaking! Who is here?" said a female voice sweetly.  
  
"Hi, Aurora! Its me, Kyle," answered Kyle.  
  
"Oh hi Bonehead! So, what did your mom say?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Eh well, she said she didn't order any book or anything," replied Kyle.  
  
"*BANM!* Eh oh! Gotta go, sorry I was baking a cake! Bye" said Aurora quickly and hung up.  
  
~~~After Dinner~~~ Aurora's POV in her bedroom  
  
'If Bonehead's mother didn't order the book, then who did?' I asked myself and took the book and sat on her bed. "The Prophecies Of The Legendary Digimons, I'll just read a few page of it.. huh? Whats this?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Information:  
  
Name: Aurora Moon (AKA: Amethyst)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Eye Color: amethyst  
  
Hair Color: light auburn  
  
Hair Style: long straight hair  
  
Favorite Color: amethyst  
  
Something She Wants to Do the Must: Kill the Bonehead  
  
Something That She Loves To Do: listen to music  
  
Father: Died when she was 3 years old in a car accident.  
  
Mother: Died when she was 3 years old in a car accident.  
  
More Descriptions: Aurora lives with her grandpa. She can cook very well and loves to eat them. She is a very good athlete and has a crush on a guy in her school named Edward. He is the soccer team captain. She works at a restaurant called 'Pure Moonlight' for the summer.  
  
~~~Next~~~~  
  
Name: Kyle Fury (AKA: Bonehead)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 14  
  
Eye Color: sapphire  
  
Hair Color: blond  
  
Hair Style: spiky with a headband  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Something He Wants to Do the Must: Help Aurora to come over her crush  
  
Something That He Loves To Do: Annoy Aurora  
  
Father: Died when he was just born  
  
Mother: Susan  
  
More Descriptions: Kyle lives with his mother and he is Aurora's best friend. He is the captain of the basketball team at school. He is the clown of the school and can always cheer Aurora up no matter how sad she is. He lives right next door of Aurora and his family owns a restaurant called ' Pure Moonlight'.  
  
Mythical _Goddess: Sorry people, I suck at names and titles. Please forgive me! And please review, I worked really hard on this! 


	2. Real or Illusion?

Mythical_Goddess: Please don't flames, coz this is my first fanfiction!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything.  
  
-----Previous Chappie-------- ~~~After Dinner~~~ Aurora's POV in her bedroom  
  
'If Bonehead's mother didn't order the book, then who did?' I asked myself and took the book and sat on her bed. "The Prophecies Of The Legendary Digimons, I'll just read a few page of it.. huh? Whats this?"  
  
Normal POV  
  
The book automatically flipped to page 1 and the words glowed softly as Aurora read them. "Digital Monster or Digimon are artifartifical monsters made from data," read Aurora and understood. 'Oh, so that's what Digimons are. Well, its see what else it says! This book looks sorta interesting!'  
  
Nearly 500 years ago, there were said to be 4 legendary Digimons. These gods and goddesses typed Digimons were the ones who created the Digital World and fought all the evil Digmons who tried to control it. 8 legendary warriors were created to protect these 4 gods and goddesses Digimons. The Warriors were: Akarimon, the Angel of Light; Seisuimon, the angel of Water; Kochimon, the Angel of Wind; Sansaimon, the Angel of Wood; Hisakimon, the Warrior of Flame; Lorduramon, the Warrior of Earth; Fulminemon, the Warrior of Thunder; and Makuramon, the Warrior of Darkness.  
  
There was a prophecy left by these Digimons, it was called 'The Yogen of Kaisei' (The Prophecy of Resurrection). It predicted that 500 years later, two evil and very powerful Digimons would be born. The evil Digimons would bring fear and destruction to the Digital World. But the prophecy also predicted that the reincarnation of the 8 legendary warriors would rise again to protect the Digital World and their creators. Unfortunately, the next part of the prophecy was written in ancient and sacred writings, so we can't not understand it. If you can read it, please contact us at the Digital World Institute. (I know this thing is dump, but I can't think of another other, ok?)  
  
(Ok, here the sacred writing thingy)  
  
####The Light, Flame, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness, Wood, Thunder will raise again  
  
The moon will shine and the stars will dance  
  
The Digitial World will be darkened and the evils would return  
  
Reunite the team and we will be reborned!#####  
  
'Eh, how come those people can't read it? I mean its in English!' Aurora asked herself with a frown.  
  
Suddenly, a strong force of light appeared out of nowhere, blinding anyone who saw it. Aurora quickly covered her eyes and thought, 'Where did all these light come from?'  
  
Then, as quickly as it came, the strong light disappeared. Aurora could see that this was not her bedroom anymore and asked loudly, "Where am I?"  
  
"Come, my child! I have been expecting your arrival!" said a feminine voice calmly.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" shouted Aurora bravely while trying to find the mysterious voice. "Tell me where am I?"  
  
Seconds later, a spiritual shaped woman stood in front of Aurora. "You are in The Riku of the Junsei (Land of the Pure), where the legendary Digimons rest. I am the spirit of Mikomimon, one of the 4 legendary Digimons."  
  
"But, but I thought that it was just a story," Aurora manage to choke out.  
  
"They are real, and so are the Digitial World," answered the spirit of Mikomimon. "And now, it's your time!"  
  
"What? My time? For what?" asked Aurora quickly.  
  
"You will find out soon enough my child!" replied the spirit before it fade away. Before the spirit can fully fade away, the light appeared again and disappeared quickly after that.  
  
------In Aurora's bedroom------  
  
"Ow! My head hurts," said Aurora to herself and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 6:25 AM 'Was all that real or not?' Then, she tried to find that strange book, but she could find it anywhere. 'Great! Wheres that book?! If I can't find it, then its probably a dream!'  
  
-----After 15 minutes-----  
  
"AH! I give up! I'll just call Bonehead and ask him!" said Aurora walked out of her messy bedroom. (It's messy after all that searching!)  
  
*Phone Call*  
  
"Hello?" asked a sleepily voice.  
  
"Good morning, sleepily head!" said Aurora with a smile. "Did you have a good dream where you get to kiss a girl?"  
  
"Oh Aurora, its you! I don't! I just had the strangest dream of my life!" replied Kyle quickly after realizing what was going on. "I was reading that strange book the we found in front of my house yesterday and then suddenly I was talking to a Digimon in another place and."  
  
"HEY! You had the same dream I had!" interrupted Kyle. "Was the spirit a woman?"  
  
"Uh? No, it was a guy," answered Kyle quickly after his best friend's question. "Oh, look I gotta go somewhere with my mom today, so I'll hang out with ya tomorrow, ok? Bye! I need my sleeping time!"  
  
"Right, see ya!" replied Aurora and hung up.  
  
*Phone Call Ended*  
  
--------Lunch Time-------  
  
"Aurora Moon, its time for you to fulfill your destiny!" shouted the same feminine voice from last night.  
  
"What? You're that spirit, aren't you? What are you talking about?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Yes, now go online and go to www.digitalworldportal.com!" ordered the spirit calmly. (I know the site sounds lame!)  
  
"What? Is this a joke?" asked Aurora.  
  
"No, it's the only way to reach your destiny! Now go!" shouted the spirit kindly.  
  
"Right, ok," replied Aurora and ran to her laptop. 'I wonder if Bonehead is doing this right now!?'  
  
Unknown to Aurora that there were other 3 people who were also going to the samething she is.  
  
"Alright, I am on!" shouted Aurora.  
  
"Now, say 'Digi Port Open' and held your cell phone toward the monitor," explain the spirit.  
  
"Digi Port Open!" shouted 4 different voices.  
  
------Digital World--------  
  
Aurora could fell herself falling, but could do anything about it. Then, when she landed, "Hey! It didn't hurt!" She looked around and saw she was in a forest.  
  
"Well yeah, cause your on TOP OF ME!" shouted a male voice underneath Aurora.  
  
She looked down and saw Kyle. "Bonehead? What are you doing here?"  
  
"That was my question for you too," said Kyle softly. "Now, would you please get off me!"  
  
"Oops, I forgot sorry!" replied Aurora quickly and stood up.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from bushes. Then, a black creature came out of it. "I am Meiunmon, I was sent here to destroy you meddling kids!"  
  
'Eh oh!' shouted Aurora in her head.  
  
Mythical_Goddess: Cliffhanger! Just to let you know, I use mostly Japanese words for the digimons names! Oh, and stay tone for the next chapter! Please review! 


	3. The Warrior of Flames

Mythical_Goddess: Sorry I am for updating so late. I typed half of this on Thursday, but there was a blackout, so I lost it all! Well, hope u can enjoy this chappie, coz I spend a long time on it. Thanks for the person who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
Summary So Far: Aurora, a 14 years old girl and her best friend, Kyle both found a mysterious trange book in front of their houses. When they opened the book to read them, a force of strong light came and took them to somewhere else. The nest day, they arrived at the Digital World by a Internet portal. A Digimon called Meiunmon stopped them and said something about killing Aurora and Kyle and...  
  
  
  
"Oops, I forgot sorry!" replied Aurora quickly and stood up.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from bushes. Then, a black creature came out of it. "I am Meiunmon, I was sent here to destroy you meddling kids!"  
  
'Eh oh!' shouted Aurora in her head.  
  
  
  
"How about I kill the girl first?" asked Meiunmon politely with a smirk. "Nightmare Shards!" Thousands of shark black shards of swords fired at Aurora.  
  
"Aurora watch out!" shouted Kyle loudly and pushed Aurora away from the attack, but he was thrown off balance by the attack. Then, he was blown toward a tree and hit it hard.  
  
"Kyle!" cried Aurora and ran toward him. "Are you ok? Please say something!"  
  
"I...am.ok," answered Kyle slowly. "This is so stupid! I came here to search for my destiny. Instead, I got squashed by a stupid Digimon!"  
  
"You are pathetic, kid! I can do more than that! Wanna see?" asked Meiunmon. "Nightmare Shards!" More shards appeared this time and the numbers of them keep multiplying. "Now die!"  
  
"I won't just stand here and die without a fight!" shouted Kyle. "I won't!"  
  
Suddenly, a figure of another Digimon appeared in front of him. "I am Hisakimon, the Warrior of Flames! And you are the one!"  
  
"What?" asked Kyle blankly. 'He is the Warrior of Flames? Maybe he came to help us!' thought Kyle. "Alright, please we need your help!" A blinding light covered Kyle, seconds later a Digimon stood at Kyle's place. The Digimon had wings of flaming fire and a muscular body.  
  
"Who are you? Where is Kyle?" asked Aurora curiously.  
  
"Don't worry, Aurora. I am right here!" the Digimon said. "I am Hisakimon, the Warrior of Flames!"  
  
"The Bonehead turned into a Digimon?" asked Aurora dumbfoundedly.  
  
Hisakimon smiled at Aurora and turn his attention to Meiunmon. "I see that we have some scores to settle! I won't let you get away easily for trying to hurt Aurora!" At that second, Aurora found cheeks burning red and looked away.  
  
"You think you can destroy me?" asked Meiunmon with a laugh. "You must be joking!"  
  
"We'll see who has the last laugh!" said Hisakimon calmly. "Fire Blaze!" A huge fireball formed on top of Hisakimon's right hand and fired at Meiunmon.  
  
"AHH!" screamed Meiunmon. "You brat! How dare you! I'll crash you!"  
  
"Flaming Blade!" shouted Hisakimon and a sword of fire formed in his hands. "I'm tried of this! I'll finish you now!" As he said it, the sword peered through Meiunmon. Then, Meiunmon's data appeared around him and then disappeared into Hisakimon. " There! That was easy!" and turned to his human form.  
  
"Kyle? How you do that?" asked Aurora asked again dumbfoundedly.  
  
Kyle shrugged and replied, "I don't really know! I just wanted to do something about that Digimon and the Warrior of Flames came to me!"  
  
"Wow! That was so cool!" shouted Aurora with stars in her eyes. "I hope I can do that!"  
  
"Right! C'om, let's search for a exit to this place!" explained Kyle and walked away.  
  
(Also in the Forest)  
  
"Stop following me, you little girl!" shouted a male voice coldly.  
  
"For your information grandpa! I am not a little girl! I am 14 and my name is Ruby! And you are grandpa?" shouted a angry girl. 'Geeze! How rude can a guy get!?'  
  
"Fine, look! I don't care who you are! Just stop following me! And I am that old! If you must know, the name is Duke and I am only 14!" shouted the male voice again sounded even angrier.  
  
"Too bad for you cause, I am walking the way I want to!" shouted Ruby with all her might. 'Who does this guy think he is!? JERK!!! ASSHOLE!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!'  
  
Just then, a black figure stepped out of the trees. "Excuse me, trespassers!" it shouted and blocked Duke's path.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Duke without even looking up.  
  
"You are trespassing my land!" it shouted again. "And you will have to pay for it! I am Gojoumon and I am here to end your lives!"  
  
"Yeah, well I can see that when you said trepassers," replied Duke calmly.  
  
"How could you be so calm at a time like this?" asked Ruby furiously. 'This guy will pay dearly, if I die now!'  
  
"That's easy, I am not as crazy as you are," replied Duke plainly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Enough! I was sent here to kill you two and I'll do that now!" shouted Gojoumon with a evil laugh. "Good bye!"  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!" cried Ruby. "I don't want to die now!!!"  
  
"Shut up, little girl!" shouted Duke. "You are killing my ears!"  
  
"I won't die like this!" shouted Ruby again and a bright light surrounded her.  
  
Information:  
  
Name: Ruby Love (AKA: Little Girl)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Hair Color: Scarlet  
  
Hair Style: long wavy hair  
  
Favorite Color: Pink  
  
Something She Wants to Do the Must: make Duke friendlier  
  
Something That She Loves To Do: Cook  
  
Father: Works at a Newspaper Company  
  
Mother: Died after giving birth to Ruby  
  
More Descriptions: Ruby lives with her father, but hardly sees him. She was taught Karate by her father's best friend, Mr. Sitoshi. She also a very good athlete and always get awards.  
  
~~~~Next~~~~  
  
Name: Duke (No last name) (AKA: Grandpa)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 14  
  
Eye Color: Navy Blue  
  
Hair Color: Raven  
  
Hair Style: wild with a dark blue cap  
  
Favorite Color: Black  
  
Something He Wants to Do the Must: None  
  
Something That He Loves To Do: None  
  
Father: Died  
  
Mother: Died  
  
More Descriptions: Duke is a loner and can easily get into fights, because of his attitude. His parents died when he was very young and lived at a orphanage every since. Recently, the headmaster of that orphanage was murdered and people accused of Duke for killing him. To Duke, the headmaster was the only person he cared for, he was always very kind to Duke. However, Duke always gave him cold glares in return. Duke had been raning away from the polices after that.  
  
Mythical_Goddess: I am so tired! Please review and I am so sorry for the last update! And please don't flame! 


	4. The Angel of Wood and Water

Mythical_Goddess: Hey! I am back again! Did u people know that there is a new virus-attacking Window NT, 2000, and XP? Well, I have Window XP, so I had a little problem with the virus! Luckily, I didn't download everything and my computer wasn't affected! Ok, what does that have to do with anything? *slap herself in the head * Here the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially Digimon!  
  
Summary so far: Aurora, a 14 years old girl and her best friend, Kyle both found a mysterious strange book in front of their houses. When they opened the book to read them, a force of strong light came and took them to somewhere else. The next day, they arrived at the Digital World by an Internet portal. A Digimon called Meiunmon stopped them and said something about killing Aurora and Kyle. Kyle transformed into the Warrior of Flames and defeated the evil Digimon. Elsewhere, another pair of 14 year-olds was being attacked by a Digimon named Gojoumon, then the girl named Ruby started to glow..  
  
  
  
"What's happening?" roared Gojoumon and covered his eyes. 'Such power. How is girl possessing so much power all of the sudden?'  
  
As the light faded away, an angel -like Digimon stood the place of Ruby. The Digimon had wings of leaves and a green/ pink outfit. "I am Koubamon, the Angel of Wood!" shouted the mysterious Digimon. "I am one of the protectors of the 4 Legendary Digimons and I won't allow evils like you to dominate the Digital World."  
  
"You? Defeat me? You must be joking, right? A little girl like you? Pathetic!" laughed Gojoumon. "Alright if you insist! Hatred Illiousions!" Then, black-colored fog swallowed Koubamon. (You must be thinking where's Duke, right? Well, he's standing beside a tree and witnessing all of this.)  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Ruby asked herself.  
  
"Welcome Koubamon! This is your worst place to be and to think you were just reborn! How sad!" laughed Gojoumon. 'Ha! No one ever escaped my famous attack! And no one ever will!'  
  
Then, the black fog turned into a period of time when older boys bullied Ruby. Then, when Ruby started to learn Karate and defended herself from those boys, all her friends dumped her. Saying that those boys were their boy friends and that Ruby gave them all bad lucks on getting boyfriends. Ruby just stood there with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"*Sigh* How sad! Poor little girl!" smirked Gojoumon. "Don't you just hate them and want to do something?"  
  
"I..I.they were my friends and they abandoned me for the boys." Koubamon choked out and tears appeared in her eyes. "I.I. can't hate them, they were my friends!"  
  
"Really? Then tell me why they abandon you for all those boys!? Tell me!" shouted Gojoumon.  
  
"I.I.I.. don't know." answered Koubamon slowly and broke into tears. "Stop it! I don't want to remember these things!"  
  
"But you have to! They abandoned you and they MUST pay!" barked Gojoumon. "They must pay for what they did!"  
  
"NO THEY WON'T!" shouted Koubamon angryily. "You are just showing me these images, because you want to use me! Well, that won't happen! They might betrayed me, but I don't blame them!"  
  
"What?" asked Gojoumon shockly.  
  
"Its time for you not to do anymore damage!" shouted Koubamon and wiped her tears away. "Leaf Blades!" Thousands of sharp leaves appeared around Koubamon and aimed at Gojoumon. "Rest in peace, Gojoumon."  
  
"She saw through my plan! Her heart must be pure. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Gojoumon. After his data appeared around him, it went inside of Koubamon. She bowed and returned to her human from as the fog disappeared.  
  
  
  
"You did a nice job there, little girl!" grined Duke. As he turned to walk away, he turned back again and said, "Congulations!"  
  
"Don't even start, Grandpa!" replied Ruby tirely. "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." And followed Duke further into the forest.  
  
  
  
"Master! Meiunmon and Gojoumon both failed their massion!" reported a panicky voice.  
  
"They were too weak!" shouted a male and angry voice.  
  
"No brother, we underestimated those pesky children," replied a feminine voice.  
  
"Whatever the reason is, we must destroy them now before they get too powerful!" shouted the angry voice. "You go and destroy the first two and you go destroy second two, NOW!"  
  
"Yes Master!" replied both mysterious Digimon quickly.  
  
  
  
"How much long, Bonehead?" asked Aurora tirely. "We have being walking for about 3 hours unstopping.  
  
"I don't know, but if you want to rest, lets settle down beside that lake over there," answered Kyle and pointed at a clearing with a beautiful lake.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Kyle heard a weird sound. "Hey! Aurora, did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like someone is pushing a big rock," replied Aurora while she hugged her knees.  
  
"Do you think it's another Digimon?" asked Kyle. "I mean this is the Digital World, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. There is a possibility," said Aurora and stood up. "The noise becomes louder and louder by the second. Do you think whoever is doing that is coming here?"  
  
Kyle nodded softly and walked toward Aurora. "Don't worry, I can turn into a Digimon now and I'll protect you!"  
  
Then, a huge figure appeared in front of them. "I am Dosekimon! I was sent here to kill you two since Meiunmon failed!"  
  
"I'll be your opponent and leave Aurora alone!" shouted Kyle bravely.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that!" answered the stone-like Digimon. "My orders were to destroy both of you!"  
  
'Hisakimon! Please I need your help!' thought Kyle. Seconds later, he Digivoled into Hisakimon. "That's better, now let the fight begin!"  
  
"Right! Stone Chain!" shouted Dosekimon and a chain of rock appeared binding Hisakimon. "Good! Boulder Slide!" Two huge boulders appeared and crashed Hisakimon.  
  
"AAHH!" shouted Hisakimon in pain.  
  
"Kyle!!!" shouted Aurora. 'If only I can turn into a Digimon too! If only I can! Then I can help him! I am so useless!' Tears dropped from her eyes to the ground and it begins to shine. "What's here?" As the light die away, a girl appeared with blue feathery wings and a light blue outfit replaced Aurora.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" asked Dosekimon. "Don't tell me you are another one of those so-called 'Protectors of the Legendary Digimons'!"  
  
"I am Seisuimon, the Angel of Water!" she said calmly. "I have been resurrected by your foolish attempts of killing my best friend!"  
  
Mythical_Goddess: I'll end it here, so it won't be much of a cliffhanger. Sorry if this chappie was short, I'll try to make it longer next time! But for now I gotta go! Btw, please review and thanks for the people who did review!!! Please keep it up! 


	5. With the Warrior of Thunder Came an Unex...

Mythical_Goddess: Hi again! Am I updating too frequently? Well, I just want to finish this story before school starts. I am going to High School and I think it'll be very hard, so I want to finish this story as quickly as possible. But I doubt that I can finish this story in time -_-' Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Aurora, a 14 years old girl and her best friend, Kyle both found a mysterious strange book in front of their houses. When they opened the book to read them, a force of strong light came and took them to somewhere else. The next day, they arrived at the Digital World by an Internet portal. A Digimon called Meiunmon stopped them and said something about killing Aurora and Kyle. Kyle transformed into the Warrior of Flames and defeated the evil Digimon. Elsewhere, another pair of 14 year-olds was being attacked by a Digimon named Gojoumon, then the girl named Ruby started to glow and turned into Koubamon, the Angel of Woods. But another evil Digimon appeared in front of Aurora and Kyle. Fortunately, when Kyle was badly injured by Dosekimon, Aurora transformed into Seisuimon, the Angel of Water and..  
  
  
  
"What? A water Digimon?" asked Dosekimon with widen eyes. 'Oh no! This is no going to be good! I am very feeble to water!'  
  
'Aurora? She turned into a Digimon too? Good, then I won't all the work around here!' thought Hisakimon and slowly got up. 'Damn! With all these bruises I can't move without hurting myself!'  
  
"I am sorry to say, Dosekimon that your days are over!" shouted Seisuimon. "If you hadn't notice, I am a water-typed Digimon and you are a stone-typed Digimon!"  
  
"So? I can still beat you!" roared Dosekimon with confidence. "BOULDER SLIDE!" Huge boulders appeared again and spinning toward Aurora.  
  
"That won't do you much good!" said Seisuimon. "Water Reflection!" A wall of water appeared between the boulders and Seisuimon, as the boulders got near it, they were vaporized. "If only you hadn't joined the evil Digimon.."  
  
"I don't regret my chose! Kill me now before I change my mind!" barked Dosekimon. "But mark my words! They will avenge me!"  
  
"As you wish, Dosekimon!" replied Seisuimon calmly and closed her eyes. "Good bye! Hopefully when you are reborn, the evilness inside you will disappear. HURRICANE BLAST!" A huge hurricane formed in front of Seisuimon and headed toward the stone Digimon.  
  
"I will have my revenge!" he shouted as his data entered Seisuimon and disappeared.  
  
As the data faded away Seisuimon returned to her human form. "I think I am going to faint!" shouted Aurora. "How come you never told me how much energy it takes to become a Digimon?"  
  
"You never asked," answered Hisakimon slyly and also returned to his human form. "Hey! Look at me! I am all bruised here! A little help?"  
  
"No!" said Aurora and sticked at tongue at him. "Give me a good reason that I should help you after saving your behind."  
  
"Um.." said Kyle while trying to find something to say. "I am your best friend? I saved you from Meiunmon earlier? I always cheer you up? Please? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
Kyle gave her his brightest smile and Aurora sweatdropped. "Ok, fine!" She took out a small box of 'First Aid Kit' and started to clean his wounds.  
  
"Ouch! Watch it there! Ouch! You are hurting me more than the Digimons did!" whined Kyle. "OUCH!!!"  
  
"Stop whining, Bonehead! You are the one who asked me to do this!" scolded Aurora. "If you want to get well, then endure these pain! And you call yourself a guy?"  
  
"Aurora is so mean!" whined Kyle again and pretended to be offended.  
  
"I am just trying to help!!!" shouted Aurora annoyly.  
  
  
  
"Can we rest a while, grandpa?" asked Ruby. "I am so tired! And if you turned into a Digimon, you would be too!"  
  
"You whine too much, little girl," replied Duke without turning back. "However, I am a little tired myself, so let's rest at that clearing."  
  
"Gee, I am very surprised that you even get tired, grandpa," said Ruby sarcastically and winked. "Well, I am florid that you can grant my wish, grandpa!"  
  
"Lets set up camp," said Duke with no emotion what's so ever. "I'll go get some firewoods and you stay here."  
  
"Right, grandpa!" Ruby slowly replied. With that Duke wandered off into the forest again.  
  
After 30 minutes, Duke came back with a pile of firewoods in his arm. "You ready to start a fire?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Well, duh! I was starting to you chickened away!" shouted Ruby while trying hard not to glare at him.  
  
"Whatever," said Duke coolly.  
  
Then, a black figure crawled out of the forest. "I am Konchuumon, a insect Digimon sent here to destroy you pesky kids my master!" "Spider Web!"  
  
"I HATE INSECTS! THEY ARE SO GROSS!" creamed a scared Ruby a few inches backward. A sticky sort of gluey thingy enabled Ruby's movement. "Darn it, I can't move!"  
  
"Watch out he's gonna attack!" shouted Duke out of nowhere. 'Wait, when did I have sympathy toward that girl? NEVER MIND THAT, SHE GONNA JUST HURT!'  
  
"You think I can move grandpa! I can't transform! I am too tried!" she screamed for help.  
  
'Great! This is entirely my fault! If I just let her rest for a bit, she would be tried now!' shouted Duke in his head and mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Toxic Sting!" shouted Konchuumon. Several razor-sharp stings fired at Ruby. "Ow, that must hurt a lot, doesn't it?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Ruby in pain and tears dropped from her eyes. (Sorry, but I have to get her injured first, sorry!)  
  
"Ruby!" Duke shouted. 'I feel so helpless! Why can't I help her?' Suddenly, clouds darkened the sky and rains begin to pour. A few thunder strikes illuminated the sky. Then, thunder sparks surrounded Duke, "I won't let you get away with this!"  
  
"Really? What are you going to do human?" Konchuumon said amusingly.  
  
Anger even more by Konchuumon's attitude, a bright light swallowed Duke and he began to change. "I am Fulminemon, the Warrior of Thunder!" he shouted as the light disappeared. 'See, jerk-face, I told you that you want get away with this!' he smirk to himself.  
  
"I can still kill your friend!" Konchuumon barked.  
  
"You think I am gonna let you hurt her?" Fulminemon asked with determination. "Then must be crazy!"  
  
"D..Duke," said Ruby weakly before she fainted.  
  
"Well, then lets fight!" Konchuumon replied. "Toxic Stings!"  
  
As Fulminmon dodged the stings, he saw the unconscious Ruby and began to glow. "Thunder Jolt!" A huge thunderbolt appeared in his hand and he threw it like a spear toward the insect Digimon.  
  
"Grrr." whispered Konchuumon. 'He is so strong, if I get hit by one of those things again, I definitely won't survive! I'll just.' "Toxic Stings!"  
  
"This is getting old, ugly!" Fulminemon shouted as he easily dodged the stings again. But when he looked up, Konchuumon had completely disappeared. "You damn sissy, come out now!" Time past, as the insect Digimon never replied, Duke knew that he must have ran away. 'Pathetic!' Duke thought as he returned to his human form and picked Ruby up from the ground. As he walked away with Ruby in his arms, he thought, 'She is in a bad shape right now, I gotta find someone to help her!'  
  
  
  
"Why did you come back, Konchuumon?" asked an angry male voice. "You must be brave to show your ugly face to me again!"  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
"Fool! Then why didn't you finish off those two hideous kids!" shouted the angry voice. "I won't tolerate your kind of weaklings!"  
  
"I am sorry, master!" replied Konchuumon. "I'll do better next time."  
  
"There will be no more next time!" roared the irritated voice. "Die!" After an unknown attack, Konchuumon was vaporized.  
  
"Brother, why don't we get a stronger Digimon to kill these blasted kids?" suggested another voice.  
  
"Master, sorry to interrupted, but I have successfully stolen The Sacred Jewel Of Darkness!" shouted a Digimon happily.  
  
"Good job Ureimon!" answered the male voice. "Now I order you to go and destroy those kids!"  
  
"Yes master, I'll do as you command!"  
  
  
  
"That's the last one!" shouted Aurora happily as she bandaged Kyle's last wound.  
  
"Thank god! I don't think I can take another one!" Kyle said as he heard someone coming. "What was that?"  
  
"Did you think its another Digimon?" asked Aurora worriedly. "I don't think I have enough strength to fight again.  
  
"I hope not! I am not in a condition to fight either!" replied Kyle.  
  
As the figure came near, you can slowly see that the figure has someone in his arms.  
  
"Oh my god! I think I see a guy carrying an injured girl!" shouted Aurora and ran toward the mysterious guy. "Hi, my name is Aurora! Are you ok? Can I help you in someway?"  
  
"The name's Duke, can you Ruby here?" he asked and looked down at a bruised girl in his arms.  
  
"I will do my best, can you carry her here, please?" she smiled sadly and turned toward her best friend. "Kyle? Can you move a bit so Duke can put this girl er. ruby down?"  
  
Both boys did what they were told and Aurora keeled beside the injured Ruby. She put her hand her Ruby's forehead and, "Oh no! She's burning up! What happened to her?"  
  
"Well, she was attacked by a Digimon," explained Duke who was trying hard not to show any emotions. "She was got off guard and injured."  
  
"Wow, these injuries are far worst than mine!" shouted Kyle. "The Digimon who attacked her must be strong!"  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Duke coldly.  
  
"I am Kyle, Aurora's best friend," he said proudly.  
  
"Whatever kid!" Duke said with no sentiment. "Girl, I mean Aurora! Do you think you can help her or not?"  
  
"I not very sure, but I'll try," replied Aurora. "Can you soak this thing for me?" Aurora asked as she took off the ribbon she used to tie her hair.  
  
"Yeah," as Duke walked toward the lake and soaked the ribbon. "Here!"  
  
"Thanks, Duke! You must care about her a lot, huh?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Duke replied coolly. "I just think that it was my fault for her to get hurt!"  
  
"Right, whatever you say," she said sarcastically with a grin. She placed her ribbon on top of Ruby's forehead and heard footsteps coming their way.  
  
"Be on your alert, someone's coming this way!" warned Duke and stood in front of the girls and the injured guy.  
  
"Don't worry, I am not a treat to you all," said a kind voice. "Hunter is my name and I need your help," he said as he emerged from the forest. "I have the cure to your friend's sickness."  
  
"You need our help?" asked Aurora at the handsome young man about 16 years old. "And why is that?"  
  
"I am the guardian of two very special items, called The Sacred Jewel Of Light and Darkness," explained the guardian and sighed. "A very powerful Digimon stole The Sacred Jewel Of Darkness! And only you kids can get it back for me."  
  
"How do we know that you're not lying to us?" asked Kyle suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, and what about the cure to Ruby's condition?" added Duke coldly and Aurora nodded.  
  
"Trust me only if you want to, your friend's life is in danger," Hunter said quickly. "She was struck by an very unusual attack. She was poisoned."  
  
"What?" said both boys shockly.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Aurora. "You have the cure right? Please give it to us!"  
  
"Of course, here," he said and handed Aurora a bottle of bluish liquid. "This will cure the poison."  
  
"How do we know if you didn't put something bad in it?" asked Duke and glared at Hunter.  
  
"I didn't and you'll just have to believe me," he said softly.  
  
"And the catch?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Is for you guys to help me retrieve the item," he said simply. "I can tell you why you were chosen for this."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why?" Kyle asked and stared at the bluish liquid.  
  
"You guys have the powers of the 8 very powerful guardian Digimons," he started. "And you guys are destined to save the Digitial World."  
  
"Why should we believe you, sir?" Aurora asked politely.  
  
"Please, call me Hunter. Because I was the one who called to you four." Explained Hunter, "Aurora, Kyle, Duke and Ruby."  
  
The three kids gasped in shock and helped Ruby drank the cure. After she woke up, they explained everything to her. Ruby nodded and they all turned to Hunter and said, "We'll help you, Hunter!"  
  
Mythical_Goddess: This chappie is SO long! It took me forever to type it but I'll end it this, heheh. Please review, that's all I ask for you to do! 


	6. The Sacred Jewel of Light

Mythical_Goddess: MY HAND HURT!!! Sorry, 'bout that. I have been typing for 4 hours for something my dad needs. At least I finished it! YAY!!! *Jumps up and down!!!* Hehe, I am too hyper! I like to thank to people who reviewed!!! Btw, sorry for all the mistakes in my last chappie, coz I forgot to proofread it-_-' Sorry and here the next chappie! Please R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything!  
  
Summary: Aurora, Kyle, Duke, and Ruby had finally met up with each others. Hunter, a 16 years old guy pleaded for their help in order to retrieve a very special item. (For more info, please see the previous chappie!)  
  
  
  
After they agreed to help the guardian, everyone fell asleep except Aurora and Hunter. She walked toward Hunter and sat beside him. "Hunter, why did you chose us to protect the Digital World?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I didn't chose you four," he paused yet continued. "Inside each of you, there are spirits those 8 Digimons whose job was to protect the Digital World and the 4 legendary Digimons. You see, they chose you, not me."  
  
"But why did they chose us? I mean there are a lot of people like us," questioned Aurora. "Why would they chose us out of all those people?"  
  
"They chose you guys because of your attitude, behavior, personality, and more importantly what you represent." He answered and smiled. "You wrong when you said there were more like you, you guys are pure of heart, loyal and kind. I mean who would be more perfect?"  
  
"Oh, then why are you here beside as the guardian?" she asked again. "You are just like us, right?"  
  
"In ways, I guess," he answered simply. "But I can't transform into a Digimon, and my only destiny here is to guide you guys to protect the Digital World. I was told that you guys will appear when I am 16 but I sorta forgot. So, that's why I didn't show up sooner." He put his left hand on his head and laughed nervously. Then, by using his free hand he took something from his pocket and handed to Aurora.  
  
"What's this?" Aurora questioned empty mindedly. It was a necklace with a beautiful diamond and a white gold trim.  
  
"It's the Scared Jewel of Light, and yes, it's the other item I was guarding for," he replied with a gentle smile. "You'll be finding it quite useful."  
  
"But why would I need this?" Aurora asked dombfoundedly. "I don't even know how to use this!" But as she said it, the jewel glowed brightly in her hands.  
  
"We'll won't we?" he smiled again and got up. "I think we all need some rest now if we sleep now I think we can still get 3 hours of rest, goodnight," he said as he walked away. (Sorry, but it was 5:00 AM in the morning)  
  
  
  
*Dreaming*  
  
A black Digimon threw an huge energy ball at me.. Duke stood in front of me to prevent me form getting hurt.. and..  
  
*Dream Ended*  
  
'Duke, what a mysterious guy with lots of different faces, I wonder if we can be friends or more. Oh my god! What am I thinking!!! But then again, I can't control my emotions when I am around him.... What's happening to me?' I felt myself slowly opening my eyes and saw Aurora, the girl I just met walking toward me. 'But somehow, it feels like I knew her for all my life.'  
  
"I see you woke up, Ruby," Aurora whispered and smiled kindly, then she sat near me. "Are you feeling ok today?"  
  
"I am fine," I answered sadly and hugged my knees. "I guess I am still a little tired."  
  
"Are you about that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" I asked with a little anger.  
  
"Sorry to anger you," she apologized quickly. "I just thought you might be thinking of Duke."  
  
"What?" I was speechless. 'How can she read my mind?'  
  
She giggled and replied, "It was written all over your face."  
  
"Oh my god! Was it very obvious?" I asked quickly and covered my face.  
  
"Its not obvious, I just learned how to read people's expression, that's all." Aurora giggled even harder but suddenly stopped. "Just to let you know, I believe he has some feelings for you too."  
  
I laughed nervously as I saw Duke staring at me coldly; apparently he woke up just in time to hear the last statement. "I seriously doubt it!"  
  
  
  
Ruby laughed nervously as Duke walked toward her and Aurora. "Good morning!" Aurora shouted excitedly with a bright smile.  
  
Duke ignored her and walked toward Ruby. "You ok?" he asked plainly.  
  
"Yep, thanks so much for caring!" Ruby answered while she laughed nervously.  
  
"Think what you want to, but I don't care about you!" explained Duke who was annoyed.  
  
A sleepy Kyle yawned and walked toward Aurora. "Hey, Aurora! Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
"Is food all you can think of right now?" she asked and placed her hand on her head and sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, we hadn't ate anything since yesterday afternoon!" whined Kyle.  
  
Hunter, walked toward all of them and said, "Now that you all woke up, I think we should all give each other a proper introduction!"  
  
"I agree!" replied Aurora. "I would like to know each and one of you guys well."  
  
Kyle and Ruby both nodded and Duke rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever!"  
  
"I'll start," said Hunter. "My name is Hunter Maxwell and I am 16. I was born in America but my mother is Japanese. My duty here is to guard the two sacred items. I can't turn into a Digimon and that's why I need you guys to help me retrieve the other item."  
  
"My name is Aurora Moon and I am 14. I live in Japan and was born there. Both my parents died in a car accident when I was 3, now I live with my grandfather."  
  
"I am Kyle Fury, aka Bonehead as you all knew. I am 14 and I live right next to my best friend, Aurora. My father died in a plane crash when I was a baby so, I live with my mother."  
  
"Well, my name is Ruby Love, I am also 14. My mother died when she gave birth to me, I live with my dad in Japan. But I rarely sees him, because he's busy all the time."  
  
After Hunter, Aurora, Kyle, and Ruby all introduced themselves, they stared at Duke. "What?" he asked  
  
Then, silence came over them. "C'om man, tell us about yourself," Kyle who broke the silence.  
  
"Fine!" Duke shouted aggregately. "The name is Duke, 14, orphan!"  
  
"Damn! What is this? The one answer show?" shouted Ruby angrily. "Wait.did you just say orphan?"  
  
"Yeah! So?" Duke asked with showing no emotion while the other except Hunter gasped.  
  
"You are an orphan?" Kyle asked slowly.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," said Ruby regretfully after teasing him. 'No wonder he's so grouchy all the time!'  
  
"I understand how you feel, Duke. I been through it too," said Aurora sadly.  
  
"No you don't!" shouted Duke while completely lost to his anger.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Aurora.  
  
"He means that his life is way worst than yours," Hunter answered while cutting in.  
  
Mythical-Goddess: Sorry, but I won't update as soon anymore. School is starting and I won't have that much time. Btw, I created another email, coz my other one broke down, but its ok now! So now it will be hopeofdarkness@hotmail.com (its pretty lame, but I couldn't think of anything else) and aurora@detectiveconan.com. Review as you please! 


	7. The Explanation

Mythical-Goddess: This might be the last chappie I would update for this month, but hopefully it will not be! School is starting very soon and I have to make sure everything is ready. If I have time afterward, I will update once or twice more. But until then, there is the next chappie! Btw, the previous chappie was pretty much useless without the scene with Hunter gave Aurora the other item!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue me, coz I am very poor.  
  
Summary: Aurora, Kyle, Duke, and Ruby had finally met up with each others. Hunter, a 16 years old guy pleaded for their help in order to retrieve a very special item. Hunter gave Aurora The Sacred Jewel of Light and they finally gave each other their proper introductions. But.. (For more info, please see the previous chappies!)  
  
  
  
"Do you want to explain to them?" Hunter asked slowly. "Or shall I?"  
  
"No, I'll," answered Duke while trying to control his anger. "You see, I lived at an orphanage since I was 4 years old and the priest is really nice. Even though he kind to me, I treated him like crap. And a few months ago." Then, he stopped and looked up at Hunter.  
  
"And then what happened?" asked Kyle excitingly and made Hunter glared at him.  
  
"Well, then he was murdered," Duke explained softly. The two girls looked back and forth at each other and felt very dreadful.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kyle apologized quickly.  
  
Ignoring Kyle, Duke continued, "I always treated the priest badly, so the police thought that I killed him." (I got that from Cyborgs 009, and I don't own it!!!)  
  
"Right! I remember seeing that part in the local newspaper," Ruby whispered to Aurora and Aurora nodded.  
  
"I was accused of been his murderer," Duke said. "So, I ran always from that orphanage."  
  
"But you didn't really kill the priest, right?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Of course not!" Duke shouted but felt regretfully quickly after seeing the tears in Ruby's eyes.  
  
"Do you know who really killed him?" Aurora asked. "I mean maybe we can convince the police."  
  
"I don't know who really killed the priest, but I swear that the true murderer will pay!" he said and clenched his fist tightly. "The priest was the only person that I really cared about!"  
  
"I know who really killed him," interrupted Hunter while the others except Duke gasped again.  
  
"Who is he?" demanded Duke and grabbed Hunter by his collar.  
  
"Come down, Duke! Let him go!" shouted Kyle while he tried to calm Duke.  
  
"That's right, Duke. Let me go and I'll tell you," replied Hunter calmly. Gradually, Duke let go of Hunter but his eyes was burning with rage and all eyes were on Hunter.  
  
"The one who killed the priest was." Hunter said little by little, "was.Ladyfuzenmon."  
  
"Who?" asked Aurora, Ruby and Kyle in unison.  
  
"Ladyfuzenmon!" Hunter repeated. "She's one of stongest evil Digimons in this world!"  
  
"So, aren't we suppose to defeat her anyways?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Correct, Ruby," he said in a gentle tune. "She has a brother named, Fuzenmon. They are the threats to the Digital World, together they formed a group of powerful Digimons, and called themselves the 'Dark Destroyers'!"  
  
"I don't care who she is!" shouted Duke. "I am taking her down!"  
  
"But I don't think we are strong enough to do that yet, Duke." Aurora said and thought, 'We aren't strong enough, Kyle almost got his ass kicked by one of the 'Dark Destroyers' and not to mention what happened to Ruby!"  
  
"That's right!" Kyle said. "If we fight them now, we'll be creamed easily!"  
  
"So what do you suggest, Mr. We're too weak?" asked Duke furiously.  
  
"Well, Hunter, can you tell us more about this 'Dark Destroyers'?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Certainly, Aurora," Hunter replied with a smile. "As you all read in the books I sent you guys, there are 8 legendary warriors like yourselves. In order to defeat the 'Dark Destroyers', we must find the other 4."  
  
"But how are we going to find them?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Look deep inside of you," replied Hunter and turned around. "The 'Dark Destroyers' lives at the Dark Palace. That palace it's the last place we want to go, because of its traps and if we go, there is a possibility that we won't come out."  
  
"Then we'll just have to walked through carefully," suggested Aurora. Ruby, Kyle and Hunter nodded at this comment.  
  
"Yes, we must. But for now, we have to focus to find the remaining 4 warriors," said Hunter and started to walk away. "C'om, we have to find something to eat first!"  
  
As he walked away, Aurora and Ruby walked quickly behind him while thinking what he just said. Kyle was the second to follow; he first looked at back at Duke, "You coming?"  
  
"Whatever," Duke replied and walked slowly after Kyle.  
  
  
  
"Ureimon!" shouted an angry voice. "Did you find the spell to release the power of the Darkness, yet?" (Darkness- Short for The Sacred Jewel of Darkness)  
  
"But, master Fuzenmon! The spell is in the sacred writing and I can't comprehend it!" replied Ureimon.  
  
"Let me see!" roared Fuzenmon and grabbed an ancient scroll from Ureimon.  
  
Mythical_Goddess: HELP!!! If u can think of a phrase that can release the power of the Darkness, please email me at aurora@detectiveconan.com, hopeofdarkness@hotmail.com, or just review it to me! Please! I think my brain had gone dry! Help me! And please make it something about darkness. Btw, I forgot to post Hunter's info! Well, there is it now:  
  
Name: Hunter Maxwell  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eye Color: Dark amber  
  
Hair Color: white blond  
  
Hair Style: normal with lots of hair gel (that means his hair is never out of place! Lucky him!)  
  
Favorite Color: unknown  
  
Something He Wants to Do the Must: Defeat the evil Digimons  
  
Something That He Loves To Do: unknown  
  
Father: American  
  
Mother: Japanese  
  
More Descriptions: Hunter was born in America but his mother is Japanese. His duty here is to guard the two sacred items. He can't turn into a Digimon and that's why he needs Aurora, Kyle, Ruby, and Duke to help him retrieve the other item.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	8. More Warriors?

Mythical_Goddess: Hi! Long time no see, huh? Well I could think of anything good, so I was just waiting for some good ideas to pop into my head. But. that didn't work, it had been to long, so I decided to type another chappie as best as I can. Oh, and I can't type it that often, coz I have tons and tons of HWs to do, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!  
  
Summary: Aurora, Kyle, Duke, and Ruby had finally met up with each others. Hunter, a 16 years old guy pleaded for their help in order to retrieve a very special item. Hunter gave Aurora The Sacred Jewel of Light and they finally gave each other their proper introductions. We then learned about part of Duke's past. Now, they must defeat the evil Digimons before its too late! (For more info, please see the previous chappies!)  
  
  
  
"Oh god, I think I can eat a horse!" whined Kyle loudly. "Can we get something to eat now? We have been walking for hours!"  
  
"Geez, you don't have to make it that obvious!" blamed Ruby and her stomach growled loudly. "We are all very hungry!"  
  
"Yeah Kyle, we are looking for food now," added Aurora, and eyed Hunter suspiciously. "At least that what I think he's leading us to."  
  
Hunter turned and laughed nervously. "Don't worry guys, we're going to have a big breakfast."  
  
"And where exactly?" asked Ruby. "Just to remind you, we're inside a huge forest that leads to nowhere!"  
  
"I don't care where it is! I just want food!" whined Kyle again.  
  
Hunter smiled at their childish acts and pointed his finger at the northeast part of the forest. "There, my mansion is located there."  
  
"Did you just say mansion?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Yeah, where do you expect to me to live when I come to the Digital World?" questioned Hunter amusedly.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" shouted Kyle and Ruby together and ran off to the pointed direction. (If u guys didn't notice Duke, don't worry, he's there. But very quiet or just not a talking guy.)  
  
  
  
"Ureimon!" shouted a deep voice.  
  
"Yes master?" asked Ureimon. "How may I serve your greatest now?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Ureimon!" it shouted. "Go kill those pesky children!"  
  
"Yes, master," Ureimon replied. "I'll do that as soon as I finish locating the other jewel."  
  
The master nodded, turned and walked away. Then stopped, "Chishimon and Kuroimon will also go with you! Remember, I don't tolerate failure!" The Darkness in his left hand glowed secretly and an evil smirk on his face. 'Finally! The Digital World will be mine!'  
  
  
  
"Wow! That was the best meal that I ever had!" claimed Kyle. "Thanks, Hunter."  
  
"Thanks!" shouted in unison Ruby and Aurora happily.  
  
He smiled and said, "Don't mention it. We all needed some food." He then turned to Duke, "Did you enjoy your meal, Duke?"  
  
Duke ignored his question and looked away.  
  
"Geez your highest, you can't even say a 'thank you'?" asked Ruby sarcastically.  
  
Hunter shrugged easily and replied for Duke, "A man with few words." He's words were interrupted by a sudden quake.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Duke while immediately stood up.  
  
"Don't tell me its another annoying Digimon!" added Kyle.  
  
"Lets go check it out!" suggested Ruby and the others nodded.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is where those kids are, Ureimon?" asked Chishimon.  
  
"Yes, positive," replied Ureimon. "Also, the Light (Light: short for The Sacred Jewel of Light) is with them."  
  
"Really?" asked Chishimon with a smirk. "So after this mission, we'll be able to rule the Digital World?"  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"Enough chatting you two, they're here!" warned a black figure at the back after seeing 5 figures coming out of the house/mansion.  
  
Ruby's POV  
  
"Who's there?" asked Duke bravely.  
  
I saw 3 shadows moving toward us and then..  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You guys are so stupid!" shouted Kyle. "We're at our beat condition right now, you can't beat us!"  
  
"You simple-minded fool!" shouted one of the shadows. "We're our masters' best warriors, so prepare to be crushed!"  
  
"By meaning of 'masters', do you mean Fuzenmon and Ladyfuzenmon?" asked Hunter.  
  
"No one dares to call our masters that!" angrily replied the second Digimon.  
  
"This is bad, guys," said Hunter. "I guess The Dark Destroyers are on to us."  
  
"Yes, and our masters also know how you pesky kids possess the Light, now hand it over!" shouted the third figure.  
  
"No way!" shouted Aurora back while trying to hide the necklace around her neck. (Remember it? That's the Light.)  
  
"Yeah, you heard her! We're not giving you anything!" shouted Ruby in the same brave tone.  
  
"Fine, we'll just have to take it, huh? Well, I am Ureimon and I was the Digimon who took the Darkness from this pathetic human." He said while pointing at Hunter, who stayed calm.  
  
"I am Chishimon!"  
  
"And I am Kuroimon, and I am the leader for this group of warriors."  
  
Then, lights surrounded the four Digidestines and then as the lights faded Digimons replaced them. (Kyle( Hisakimon, Aurora( Seisuimon, Ruby( Koubamon, Duke( Fulminemon)  
  
"FIRE BLAZE!"  
  
"HURRICANE BLAST!"  
  
"LEAF BLADE!"  
  
"THUNDER JOLT!"  
  
The three evil Digimons all took direct hits from the four powerful attacks. But as the smokes cleared out, they weren't even scratched.  
  
"No way!" shouted Koubamon.  
  
"Yes way! Now it's our turn! FATAL CUTS!" (Define------(Lots of long SHARP SHARP swords!)  
  
"DEPRESSING STORM!"(Define--------( The storm dose more than just make you depress, it also gives you a very bad headache. And I mean BAD; it feels something like your head might explode!)  
  
"AH!" shouted Hisakimon, Seisuimon, and Koubamon in pain. (Fulminemon feels it too, but remember that he won't scream in any condition. Btw, Hunter is standing on the sidelines, coz he can't do anything.)  
  
"Now! DEATH STRIKE!" (Define---------( Two fatal strikes from two sharp swords. Btw, this is really the attack you people want to avoid)  
  
As the attacks past the four Legendary Warriors, they had converted to their human forms.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Hunter.  
  
"What do you think? Aurora is unconscious and badly hurt!" said Kyle sarcastically. "Maybe you like to try!"  
  
"Don't give up hope!" shouted Hunter as 3 kids slowly got on their feet.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Believe!" shouted Hunter. "Believe that you can beat them and you will!"  
  
The three 14 year-olds nodded and started to glow again. Then.........  
  
"I am Lorduramon, the Warrior of Earth!"  
  
"I am Kochimon, the Angel of Wind!"  
  
"I am Makuramon, the Warrior of Darkness!"  
  
Mythical_Goddess: *sigh* Anyway, im open to all suggestions!!! I could think of anything to activate the power of the Darkness, so I decided to take a different approach. If any of u have anything, please tell me! I am desperate! Also, please review! 


End file.
